


6,000 Years of Angsty Pining in Classical Music

by KannaOphelia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Choral Music, Classical Music, Fanmix, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Musical, Orchestral music, Other, Self-Indulgent, Songlist, Spotify, Supplementary Work, mix tape, opera - Freeform, operetta, tone poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia
Summary: An ever-updating song mix of classical and jazz age music referenced in my *Ineffable Husbands* stories. Possibly only of interest to myself, but hey, if you want to know which French sex comedy operetta the boys were attending in 1921, which choral music Crowley was melodramatically brooding to in his ridiculous throne or which Russian aria Aziraphale had on his gramophone while accidentally smashing a little black demonic heart, here they are.Last updated 25th November 2019, with some Rachmaninov for "In Touch".





	6,000 Years of Angsty Pining in Classical Music

Stories using this music so far: "Nice", "There Will Come a Day" and "Falling Heavenwards".

I'll keep this up to date as I continue to write in this fandom, for my own reference purposes, if nothing else. Also... it's nice to listen to. Especially Crowley brand melodrama.


End file.
